


The Sun will Shine on us Once Again

by A2ND



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky (mentioned), Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy (mentioned) - Freeform, Loki (mentioned) - Freeform, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2ND/pseuds/A2ND
Summary: The nicest thing about the rain is that it always stops. Eventually. -Eeyore





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another of many aftermath stories for Infinity War as we recover. Haven't had a chance to read them all yet, so here's hoping that I haven't copied anyone.

It started after Steve's shell shocked utterance. Softly at first, but soon the rain transformed into a steady downpour, not quite a raging torrent but enough to soak everything within seconds. It was enough to shake Steve from his stupor. He finally moved for the first time since collapsing on the ground next to Vision, even if it was just to stand and watch what was once Bucky turn into a rivulet of mud.

 

"We have to move," he croaked "gather everyone who's...left. Get them back to the city. Tend to the wounded."

 

Everybody around him quietly acknowledged his orders, glad for someone to take charge in the wake of what just happened, to ground them. Shakily, everyone began to move in the direction of the main battlefield, weighed down by drenched cloths and heavy hearts. Some lingered a tad longer than others, Steve himself paused to look back at the steadily growing streamlet, flowing downhill and away from him.

 

_Bucky...Why are you always leaving me first?_

 

Eventually he followed his own orders and began trudging after the others, mind completely focused on moving one foot in front of the other. He couldn't bring himself to think of anything else lest he fall into another hopeless daze.

 

***

 

The rain continued for days.

 

It was no hindrance for travel, especially not for the technologically advanced vehicles of Wakanda, and yet no one could bring themselves to leave, to go out in the world. Though not trapped physically, there was a mental encumbrance that bound the people in place. An impediment only magnified by the cool deluge of water from the above. It served as an emotional extension for those of those who lost the ability to cry, whether from lack of tears or long standing discipline.

 

The confinement soon dragged on Rocket. He was used to the cramped quarters of a spaceship, but he was also used to open space. He needed to get out of the building where people walked the halls in desolately, unable to accept reality for what it was but also unable to muster up the energy to do anything about it. The Guardian made up his mind to go outside even if, with his small stature, he risked getting drowned.

 

It was there he found Thor.

 

The man was soaked through and through, his wet leathers emitted a smell that made the space raccoon's nose wrinkle. He thought about leaving him there to brood privately, but then reconsidered. Out of everyone around, the no-longer-pirate angel was probably the one he could most relate to, being from space and all. That and he was his last connection to Groot. The Axe, Stormbringer, lay next to the Asgardian on the step he sat upon, unmoved by all the water running down the stair. Rocket cringed at the wet seat but once again overrode his initial hesitance and went to sit on the other side of  the lonely figure who had yet to acknowledge his presence.

 

They sat together in silence for a few minutes. Eventually the Guardian couldn't stand the quiet. Besides it being what he was trying to escape from in the first place, it was just so different than what he was used to with his lively crew. So he spoke up.

 

"Hey buddy."

 

"..."

 

"Kinda messed up around here, huh?"

 

"..."

 

"What with all the crumbling to ash and all that."

 

"..."

 

"That guy. He had all of them stones. Which means he had that Reality Stone. Which means..." he cut himself off. He'd witness Groot disappearing for a second time, permanently it seemed, he couldn't stand thinking about the other Guardians almost definitely biting the dust too.

 

"I'm sorry, Rabbit" came a quiet murmur. Rocket almost missed it in the persistent pitter-patter of rain. "I'm sorry for everything."

 

"Whatta you talking about? Whatta you gotta be sorry about? It's Than-"

 

"It's all my fault. I failed. I failed everyone" the words came pouring from the warriors lips like the rain from the clouds. "My mother, my father, my brother, my friends, old and new, my people. The entire _universe._ I've failed them all!" Throughout his rant, Rocket watched as the Asgardian's head bowed lower and lower in shame.

 

It was starting to get a little too emotional for the raccoon but he'd already committed by sitting down so he plowed on, trying to comfort the man as best he could like on the Benatar's pod.

 

"Hey man, it isn't your fa-"

 

"Oh but it is. If only I stopped him on the Statesman. Stopped him from decimating my people, from getting the Space Stone, from killing Lo-" his voice cracked. Thor was unable for speak for a moment before he gathered himself enough to continue "If only I aimed for his head..."

 

Rocket had had enough.

 

"Alright enough of this mopey bullshit! You say it's your fault for not stopping him on your ship? Well, then are you blamin' all the Xandarians? 'Cuz from what you said, that bastard got the Power Stone first from going through them!"

 

"No, I-"

 

"You blamin' the rest of your people too? Apparently they couldn't stop him either! And what about all these Terrans, and my crew? You blamin' them?!"

 

"Never! But I'm supposed to watch over them, protect them!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, that's what each and every one of you is thinking. 'Oh poor me, it's all my fault, my responsibility!' All just thinking 'bout the should'ves and could'ves of the past when you all need to be thinking about the future! What happened to 'anger and regret' and all that being great motivators?! There's a giant purple dipshit out there who needs to get his ass kicked!" Rocket breathed heavily after his angry rant was complete. He moved to sit down, having stood up during his outburst, nearly slipping on the wet stonework.

 

Thor quickly caught him before he fell with a quiet "sorry about that" as Rocket resettled himself.

 

"Geez. Haven't heard a word I said, huh? It's _not_ your fault," Rocket sighed. Thor chuckled light in response, the closest thing to a happy sound Rocket had heard in days.

 

"Ah, no. Actually that really is." Soon after admitting that, the continuous shower began to peter out into a drizzle.

 

Jaw opened slightly, the raccoon stared at the guiltily grimacing Thor before he shook his head and released a chuckle of his own. "So not just lightening, eh?"

 

"Not just lightening" Thor confirmed as they both turned to look at the calming sky.

 

"...The sun will shine on us once again..." Thor whispered

 

"Wha?"

 

Thor smiled, a genuine one this time, "Something a genius once told me." He stood before continuing "Come, Rabbit. You are a wise captain and it is as you say, there is much to do. We must rally the troops or those we mourn surely will not forgive us our current inaction."

 

"Heh. Good to know someone else is finally coming to their senses. And by the way, 'Rabbit's' okay, but Rocket is what my friends call me" the Guardian grinned as he followed suit.

 

As they moved back inside the sprinkle stopped altogether. Though no more rain fell, the clouds still hovered. But it didn't matter. Like the Gods of Mischief and Thunder said, the sun would shine once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Rocket aren't the only ones who've pulled themselves together

Thor and Rocket marched inside. And abruptly stopped.

 

"Uh, you have any idea where your buddies are?"

 

"Nope. You?"

 

"Nah."

 

The two were saved from having to yell out names or start a foot search when someone came within view.

 

"Hey! You!"

 

The Wakandan looked at the duo at the entrance before looking behind herself to verify that she was the one being called out.

 

"Yeah, you."

 

"Excuse me, kind lady, might you direct us to the loaction of the Captain and other Avengers?"

 

"..." The woman paused, having difficulty forming a response, for although she was Wakandan and had seen much technological advancement, there were few sights that could compare to a soaking wet duo of a talking space raccoon and, apparently, an actual Norse god. She finally gathered herself enough to say "They are convening in the Princess' labs." All she received in response was two blank stares, accompanied by the sound of steady dripping rainwater from fur and armor onto the otherwise immaculate floor. "Ah, yes. I will show you the way."

 

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated."

 

"Yeah, what the big guy said."

 

And so the trio made their way, their guide mentally apologizing to her fellow palace staff that would have to clean the long, watery mess that trailed after them.

 

*****

 

"Fury?" Steve asked as he watched the progress of the scientists.

 

"Couldn't get in touch. With him or Hill. Could be he's out for the count too," Natasha said as she leaned against the railing by her fellow Avenger.

 

The man with the plan sighed and bowed his head forlornly.

 

"There's another guy I could try."

 

"Who?"

 

"Coulson."

 

The blonde's head snapped up, quickly turning to stare at his formerly red-headed companion.

 

"Coulson?! But I thought-"

 

"He was. Or so the story goes. It's complicated."

 

"Isn't it always?" Steve shook his head in disbelief.

 

"You know Fury. He always keeps his cards close to his chest."

 

"Do those cards include blood-stained vintage Captain America cards?"

 

Romanoff just quirked her eyebrow in response.

 

"Right, get on that. There's not much else we can do besides gather all our forces and take stock of our roster until the princess gets us more info."

 

"Got it." The superspy began to leave, pausing after  only a few steps. "Steve. Do you really think we can get them back?"

 

The veteran was silent for a moment, taking in the sight of the determined Bruce, Shuri, and her fellow scientists as they focused on their interfaces.

 

"I don't know," he finally replied. "But I want to believe it's true." His knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing beneath his hands harder. "I have to."

 

Though with his back to her he couldn't see it, Natasha nodded anyway. She once more made to exit, only to stop again by the appearance of new arrivals.

 

The Dora Milaje stationed at the entrance tensed briefly, ready to protect their princess as they were unable to protect their king. They relaxed upon recognizing the approaching trio, though raised their brows at the dampness that followed them.

 

"Rogers," Thor immediately called out as he neared. "We can no longer sit idle."

 

"Agreed," Steve replied. "Rhodey is working on getting Clint and Scott here," he said as he tilted his head toward the Lieutenant Colonel on his phone in one corner of the room. Turning back toward the lower floor he added, "her highness and her team have been working on a way to track Thanos using the energy signal of his invading ships." Steve then smiled sympathetically. "Glad you could join us."

 

"I apologize for the delay. I had come here to rally the troops, and yet here you are, already reassembled. Midgardians are truly amazing." Thor responded while toweling himself off with a cloth that had been forced into his hand.

 

"Eh, don't be so hard on yourself, Thor," Rocket said as he too dried himself, "you've been through a lot."

 

"Thank you Ra-Rocket. You are also a wise and understanding captain." Thor barked out a laugh "and I didn't even mention blowing up Asgard!"

 

Rocket, who had been preening at the praise did a double take at the last line, as did every other person in the room within earshot. Bruce, who had left his work station upon hearing Thor's entry to greet him, was the only one who didn't.

 

"Uh, wha?" Rocket asked.

 

"Asgard. I had to blow it up. Or well, I suppose it technically was Surtur when he drove his giant,  flaming sword into the foundations, but it was I who decided to invoke Ragnarok in the first place."

 

"Come again?" This time it was Captain America.

 

"Ragnarok. The prophesized death of my homeworld."

 

"Geez Thor, _why_ would you do that?" the Guardian asked incredulously.

 

"You recall the sister I spoke of, the one who stabbed my eye out?"

 

"Uh, yea?"

 

"Well, it turns out she was too powerful for any of us and the only way to stop her from conquering the realms was to destroy her power source, which was Asgard itself. Did you not tell them any of this, Banner?"

 

All eyes turned on the one person who had not been taken aback by the news. Bruce didn't meet their eyes, shuffling his feet awkwardly and nervously smiling.

 

"Well I, uh. It didn't really, um. N-no.  That part didn't come up. I, you know, didn't think it was um, my place to talk about it." He stuttered out as he endured the scrutiny.

 

"My friend! You have every right to talk about it! You, er the Hulk, were the fire of the team, remember? And let me tell you, had we not needed Surtur to massacre Asgard, the continuation of the battle between he and the Hulk would truly have been glorious."

 

The room was silent in light of the information, most unable to form any words of sympathy for the God of Thunder, who despite the grim news was grinning at the slightly cringing nuclear physicist.

 

After collecting himself, Steve once again took point, "Thor-"

 

"Captain. I know it has been a difficult week for me," Thor ignored the silent mouthing of "week" by many of the room's occupants, and continued "and although my people have suffered greatly, it is as I said, we cannot remain idle. The time for mourning is later.  Right now we must focus on finding and defeating Thanos, so that he may do no more harm."

 

"..." Steve considered his teammate. He likened Thor to himself. Having broken out of the stupor of grief, Steve If you're sure you're up to it. You can take a fe-"

 

"I am." Thor stated confidently under everyone's assessing gazes. Rocket searched for any traces of the cracked veneer that he witnessed previously. It was definitely present,  but as before, it was overshadowed by conviction.

 

"Well, then wait are we waiting for Terrans? Let's get to work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Added chapter just because it seemed so unrealistic that the others would be sitting around doing nothing.  
> 2) Yay for Avengers (2012) references! And not sure if they know about Coulson... And also know that Steve wasn't around to hear Tony say that line, but this is Tony, he probably has a recording of the whole convo and showed it to the others (maybe not Thor) if only for the "performance issues" line.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Really love stories that focus on Thor's weather abilities, though they are few and far between.  
> 2) Uh also, I realize that it's possible that rain can't actually fall in the main city? Because of the cloaking field? Thought about addressing it, at least explaining it away with magic, but it didn't really seem to make sense. So I'm just going to pretend that unless Wakanda has some super advanced underground irrigation system (actually totally possible for them) to water all that flora, the cloaking field is somehow formatted to allow precipitation to pass.  
> 3) Haven't watched either GoG film, but Rocket was the best choice for the interaction so sorry for the oocness  
> 4) The line about "genius," well supposedly the Reality Stone was given to the Collector on Loki-Odin's order, so I like to think that Thor was defending Loki with that line in the movie  
> 5) Dunno why I opened with Steve then switched to Rocket (jk I know why, it's because I'm terrible at writing)


End file.
